Samuel Flynn
"You can't just ''exist in a world as messed up as this -- you've got to do something about it!"'' A young man out on his own, Samuel Flynn is a New York native who lost everything in the colony drop in NCA 118. Leaving behind what little shreds of a life he had left, Sam ended up wandering the world seeking answers to hard questions as his anger at the Earth Federation and their incompetence began to grow. Travelling across the Earth and the Solar System, Sam's charisma, energy, and uncanny skill at mechanical design and seemingly intuitive understanding of how machines function got him places most would kill to be... but it still wasn't enough. Returning to Earth and finally settling down in the middle of the US, a knock on Sam's door one morning got him some answers, left more questions, and even gave him something he didn't realize he wanted or needed: a real purpose. Now working for the mysterious organization known as Amalgam, Sam has joined the Divine Crusaders not out of any particular love of them, but out of a desire to change the world for the better... by any means necessary. Background Information Born on December 24th, NCA 101. Orphaned in NCA 118. Found his way to the Raven's Nest; learned his trade of development and refitting mechanized units. Moved between the Earth, Martian and Luciferian Spheres doing design work for whatever organization caught his interest. Ended up working with the Divine Crusaders for reasons that are his own. Maybe a little mysterious. Personality Traits Samuel has changed over the years. He went from a quiet, bookish sort to an outgoing, engaging young man, charismatic in his enthusiasm. He takes to a task with vigor, works his ass off when he does it, and then eventually either finishes it and moves on to the next portion or goes off and does something unrelated. He isn't too good at this 'long term project' thing, but he's been trying to get better by working on his mechs. His drive and his passion are both part of his anger towards the Earth Federation, something that has been simmering to a slow boil ever since the colony drop. He doesn't blame the Divine Crusaders now that their purpose is known, but rather the Earth Federation for being too weak and incompetent to stop it. Mecha is something that he can still enjoy, angry or not. Sam has a soft spot for classic and cutting edge giant robots. If a mech brings something to new to the table, or demonstrates something particularly impressive, he likes it that much more. He's like a car collector, but on a much larger scale. Besides, he likes to be practical, too; they're kept in good condition because he enjoys piloting them. If he has to risk them in a fight, he won't be too pleased, but it gives him an opportunity to fix them again, something else that he really enjoys. "If it ain't broke, make it better," that's one of Sam's mottos. He doesn't fly stock machines if he can help it, but he doesn't do things halfway, either. On-the-fly changes aren't really what he enjoys doing; he prefers opening up a machine, looking everything over, and changing it as he sees fit over the course of however long it takes. He likes to show off his intelligence, and this is one way that he can actually do it. Machines are not the only things that need to change. Sam wants to change the world, and he has been started down a path that is far too easy to make excuses for his actions on. Things can be forgiven, Sam thinks, provided there is a greater good in mind--and there are a lot of things that he may need to be forgiven for when this is all over. There are hard choices to make, but Sam thinks he can make them, so long as they lead to the right thing. People aren't Sam's strong suit. He's sociable but maybe a little awkward sometimes before he warms up to someone, more at home around machines than human beings. He doesn't understand them completely, and he envies Newtypes for their intuitive understanding of people. Some days he wishes he could trade in the Whispers for their empathy, just to see what it would be like... but then he remembers that that would be dumb. He actually likes being Whispered, though he is now aware of the dangers. Danger itself is not something that Sam fears. Admittedly he is a little claustrophobic when he has the presence of mind to stop and think about it, but usually he's too wrapped up in what he's doing to notice. Leonard says that they'll have the chance to reset the world, so Samuel isn't particularly worried about what happens these days. Sure, if he can reduce the overall awful quotient of this place, he'll feel better about the bad things he might have to do, but once everything gets fixed, who is to say anything will be the same? His life finally has meaning, and that, to him, is what matters. Leonard Testarossa has given him a place in this world besides wandering it aimlessly, and he does not intend to see this gift squandered. What he does he intends to do it for the betterment of mankind--even if they don't necessarily know it yet. In time, they will either come to accept it or forget it... and he just hopes that he won't be forgotten as a footnote in history when the world finally does change. Talents & Abilities Samuel is a Whispered, with all the benefits and drawbacks of this, with his specialty being psychotechnology--that is to say, Black Technology involving psychics and psychic phenomena. Even when examining things outside his purview, he has an intuitive understanding of the mechanics of an object, is capable of rapid, high-level mathematics, and has a grasp on all the physical sciences that he would call "enough to get by" and most people would refer to as "expert-level." He also speaks multiple languages, and learns them and basically everything else very quickly. (Basically, he has Epic Intelligence 2 for everything sciencey, and Epic Intelligence 10 for his specialty. If you get the reference, you will understand how ludicrous this is.) Notably, Sam is not the user. Relations Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Divine Crusaders Category:Amalgam Category:Whispered